A user equipment (UE), such as a mobile phone, may receive voice or data signals through a cellular network, for example a long term evolution (LTE) network. The UE may be connected to the cellular network via one or more remote radio heads (RRHs) that are accessible to the UE. In some cases, multiple RRHs may be accessible to the UE. The UE may communicate with one of the RRHs to receive a signal representing information (e.g., a web page or a voice call) requested by the user of the UE. Simultaneously, the UE may receive noise from the other accessible RRHs, reducing the quality of the signal or increasing the processing requirements at the UE to cancel out the noise. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for reducing noise in environments with multiple RRHs may be desirable.